


Your soul, so dear to Mine

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Daemons AU!





	1. Chapter 1

Dzyuba's daemon is a huge ginger tom cat with fluffy tail and nipped ear.

It's highly unusual for daemons to appear to have signs of physical injury but then Dzyuba's Hulk is unique in many ways. And yes, Artem did, indeed, name his daemon Hulk. It suited him. Playful and docile one moment he became a vicious beast the next. Hissing at anyone who displeased his human, not caring about the etiquette.

Usually daemons were opposite sex than their humans but in that Hulk was different too. Sometimes Artem tried to imagine Hulk a girl but failed spectacularly. Hulk was Hulk. Affectionate and clingy, cocky and unapologetic. Fast, funny. Obsessed with Akinfeev's Elizaveta. Yes, Hulk's obsession with the panther became part of his personality now. 

Akinfeev's daemon is beautiful and quiet, smart and loyal. Her black fur contrasts most stunningly with green grass. During the games she likes to rest atop the goal post and stalk the football with her sharp gaze.

The first time Hulk saw her he purred and ran towards the panther, immediately trying to rub against her. Dzyuba was mortified. Both Akinfeev and Elizaveta - shocked.

Elizaveta didn't know what to do. A cat's much smaller than herself, she couldn't swat him with her paw for it will surely send him flying across the pitch. And running away was too out of her character. So she just flicked her tail in warning and stared the ginger tom cat down.

Hulk looked at his goddess with admiration and promised himself to gain her favor and affection. 

And so began the story of two football players whose daemons were obsessed/annoyed with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hulk! Come back here! What are you doing?" Artem ran to his daemon and picked him up.

"Put me down, hey!" said Hulk wiggling and trying to escape from Dzyuba's arms. 

"I'm sorry! So sorry." Artem started panicking faced with Akinfeev and his daemon. Two sets of eyes looked at him with mild curiosity. Wow. Igor's eyes were just as mesmerizing as his panther's. "I'm gonna go now. Bye!"

He ran to the corner of the pitch and shook Hulk a little, still refusing to let him down. 

"What are you doing? What is wrong with you? It's my first day at national team and you go and try to molest one of the daemons? They'll kick me out!"

"She's my goddess! She's Bast! I must worship her."

"Oh, you little moron."

"No, no, listen. I know she's the one!"

"Right. You know. And what I think suddenly doesn't matter at all?"

"You know it doesn't."

"Cheeky bastard. Low listen to me. Even if you think she's the one, you can't just go and hit on her. It's wrong."

"I know," sighed Hulk and his ears fell down a bit.

"Promise me to behave." He just couldn't stay mad at his daemon. If he could he probably would've tried to rub himself against Igor too. It was the first time he saw goalkeeper in real life but Artem spend countless hours watching him play, reading his interviews and admiring his photos.

"I promise."

"All right then. I'm gonna let you go and we're gonna be friendly, but respectful and very, very polite with everyone. Especially Akinfeev and his daemon."

"Oh! Ask her name! Pleaaase?" Hulk tried to do his best imitation of a cat from that cartoon about a big green ogre. He loved that cartoon. They both did. 

"Fine. But that's all."

"It'll be enough!"

***

After briefing with coaching staff they were all assigned exercise routines and Artem used it as an opportunity to sneak closer to the net. Akinfeev was stretching and jumping while his daemon sat patiently by his side.

"Ohm, hi! Igor, right? I'm sorry for earlier. Hulk here is sorry too. We're both a bit too excited. First day and all. I hope we didn't scare you and..." he paused and gave time for Igor to add:

"Elizaveta."

"Elizaveta. Beautiful name!"

Hulk was sitting on his shoulder. Artem didn't really trust him not to try any shenanigans again. In retaliation sharp claws were digging into his flesh. There will be blood, no doubt. God bless Russian colors. Red was good for hiding blood. But on the other hand it only accented his red cheeks. Artem knew he was blushing like a schoolgirl. 

"Okay, no problem," said Igor, taking mercy on him. Then Akinfeev extended his hand for a handshake.

When Artem touched Igor for the first time it felt like a lightening bolt struck him.


End file.
